


all i want for christmas

by miroticmp3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Junsu doesn't know what to get his Jaejoong-hyung, so he asks him. And all Jaejoong wants this Christmas, is Yunho.





	all i want for christmas

"Jaejoong-hyung!"

Jaejoong turned around, his hair flopping in his eye. He flipped it out of the way, the blonde strands falling perfectly in to place. "What is it, Junsu?"

"Hyung, Christmas is tomorrow, and I haven't gone shopping yet! Is there something you really want this year?"

 _Yeah, I just want our family to be together. I want to fatten up Changmin, he's gotten so skinny. I want to see Yunho so much. So, so much..._ "Not really, Junsu-yah, I mean anything is fine."

"Come on hyung! There must be  _something_ you want!"

"Fine, I'll tell you what I want. I want Yunho for Christmas!" And with that Jaejoong stormed off.

Jusu watched his retreating figure. "He wants Yunho-hyung?..."

 

"Yoochun, Yoochun, YOOCHUN-HYUNG!" Junsu's screaming woke Yoochun up from his nap. He took off the sleeping mask and sat up on the leather sofa.

"What, Junsu?"

Junsu was panicking. "I have a problem! I know what Jaejoong-hyung wants for Christmas!"

Yoochun raised his eyebrows. "And this is a problem because..."

"I can't get it for him!"

Yoochun snorted. "You're rolling in money, and you can't get this present for him because.."

"He wants Yunho-hyung."

" _Oh."_  

 

Jaejoong opened his eyes to the sound of  _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_. Trust Yoochun to play American songs at this time of year. 

"Hyung?" 

Jaejoong sighed. He just woke up and Junsu was already starting to bother him. "What, Junsu?"

"Um... I got you a present. Can I bring it in?" 

"No."

"Well, um... then I'll leave it out here, okay? Merry Christmas, hyung." Junsu's soft footsteps faded as he went to the livingroom to join Yoochun. 

Jaejoong lay in bed, determined not to move, but in the end, curiousity got the best of him. What had Junsu gotten him this year? He tiptoed to the door, gripped the door knob, and opened it. Jaejoong looked.

Sitting outside the door in a fugly Christmas sweater, wearing a smile, and a huge red bow on his head, was Yunho. He stood up and pushed the door all the way in. Jaejoong stood speechless. 

"Merry Christmas, Jae." There, that voice saying his name, a voice he thought he would never hear speak of him again. Yunho's voice; well, girls thought it was sexy, guys wanted theirs to be like it, but Jaejoong heard warmth in it. To him, Yunho's voice sounded like home. 

"Yunho..." Jaejoong couldn't keep the tears of joy from dripping from his doe eyes. "Yunho!" He crashed into Yunho's muscular chest, arms wrapped around his torso. Yunho's arms went around Jaejoong's waist, pulling him tightly agianst himself, burying his nose in Jae's now blonde hair. "Yunho..."

"Jaejoong... I missed you so much."

"Me too." 

"Jaejoong..." Yunho pulled back a little from Jae, grabbing his chin and tilting his face upwards, and then met Jae's lips in a sweet kiss. Jaejoong kissed him back, wanting more and more, but at the same time scared of going too far, scared of waking up and having it all be a dream.

"Jaejoong... it's not a dream. I'm really here." Yunho looked down at Jae, their lips parted slightly. "And I'm staying." He kissed Jae again. "I love you, Jaejoong.

"I love you, Yunho."

And the couple walked into the living room, where their _three_ dongsaengs waited to open their presents. But Yunho and Jaejoong had the best present of all. 

Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy Christmas stuff I wrote a few years back. Cross-posted from aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
